


Her Beloved Sacrificial Lamb

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fem! Grell, Friendship, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell has a Monster inside that lusts for blood...How unfortunate that Ronald should be the one to happen by...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Beloved Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot RP-fic with Grellshitei on Tumblr http://grellshitei.tumblr.com/ as Grell, Myself as Ronald
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, and we only explore the possibilities.

It wasn't often that she let herself get angry like this, not anymore. Grell thought she had left such things behind her with the body she had despised. She wasn't even sure what had brought this hellish feeling out of her, but there was nothing for her to do but let it out.

She was drowning in this feeling, she thought it might consume her at any moment. She needed to release this in any way that she could. She wasn't that young girl who had once taken her anger out on herself; no, now she was more than capable of taking this out on anything that would be unfortunate enough to cross her path.

She could hear footsteps behind her, it seemed that fate had offered up a sacrificial lamb for her current cause.

Perfect.

"I think the time has come for the curtain to fall on another act~" she purred to herself, her red lips twisting into a sharp grin.

Ronald wasn't watching where he was going, his fingers laced together as he cradled his head, his eyes gazing upwards as he wondered if he should go have a few drinks at the pub—or go home and actually get some rest and risk being on time for work in the morning for once. Ha, if he did, Spears might just have a heart attack. But still…

Pub. Pub sounded better.

The cocky young blond nodded to himself and turned the corner, heading towards one of his usual places to party.

Familiar. Oh yes it was her junior. How fitting that she would be the one to end his life. It wasn't his fault really, but if fate had offered him up to her then who would she be to turn down such a blessed gift?

A sinister and pointed grin spread across her features, sharp teeth seeming to glisten in the darkness as she strode forward. Perhaps it was a blessing for Ronnie; she cared for him enough that he would die beautifully and without _too_ much pain.

"Hello darling, it's so nice to see that you've been offered up~" She purred dangerously as she swayed her way closer to her fellow reaper.

"Hmm? Grell-senpai?" Ronald lowered his hands and paused in his step as he realized he was no longer alone. "Hey, are you okay?"

He frowned, realizing that his senior wasn't acting quite the way she normally did. There was something less flirty and more sinister about the tone of the redhead's voice.

How cute. He was still so blind to what she intended to do.

"I'm marvelous, Ronnie~ Have I told you how cute you are? I'm sure that I must've, but I think you'd look _so_ much better if we drained the life from those pretty little eyes." She purred as she loomed closer and closer to him.

She gently trailed her leather gloved fingertips between the crevice of her breasts up to her pulse point in her neck; how the rushing beat of her heart seemed to sing her ears. Her junior would make the perfect sacrifice to the angry monster that roared inside her chest.

"…That's creepy." Ronald blinked, "Come on, how about I treat ya to a drink?" he offered, still oblivious to the very real danger he was in. "I haven't a date tonight, anyway, and drinking with a friend is always better than alone."

Maybe she'd have a drink of her own when she was done with him; that could be a nice end to the night. "Don't worry darling~ you won't have to worry about dates for much longer, and I'll make sure not to leave any scratches on that pretty face of yours~" She purred when she reached him, fingers reaching out to gently caress his jaw. Yes he'd look like the perfect sacrificial lamb when she was done with him.

"What's gotten into you? You're acting oddly." He took Grell's hand away from his cheek, "Too much paperwork today, or something? Come on." Ronald slipped his arm around Grell's shoulders, steering her towards the pub.

It was hard for Grell not to burst out laughing when he spoke. He was innocent in some ways, he truly believed that the monster that raged on inside her was brought on by things like paperwork? No this beast had a mind of it's own. "I have something much more fun in mind for us darling~" She purred slipping her arm around his waist to pull him back towards the alley she had been occupying.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Senpai…if you are thinking what I think you are… One, I don't think it's a good idea. It's always awkward in the mornings, and we have to work together tomorrow. And two…an alley is not the best place…"

Now she couldn't stop herself; she burst out laughing, squeezing his waist far too hard in the process, making him flinch. How naiveté, almost cute in a way, that he would think she had such things on her mind at a time like this. "No, no Ronnie, I have something much better than that in mind; and I promise you that you won't have to worry about anything in the morning~"

"Then what in Rhea's name are you talking about?" Ronald asked, glancing at the redhead, "I still vote we go to the pub. Come on, a few drinks, dancing…it'll be fun!"

"Oh I'm sure it would be Ronnie, but I have something much more fun in mind for you~." She said slowly before she used all her strength to slam him into the alley wall. There was no better time to prepare the lamb than right now. And she had to play with him before she could finish him.

"You say that but never tell me what it is you want to do. Come on, you have to tell me eventually." The young blond coaxed, "If it's something lame like a shopping trip then just tell me—YHAA!" He cried out in shock, his back slamming into the brick wall.

Once she had him pressed against the wall a sinister grin spread across her lips, the razor points of her teeth glistening in the darkness. "I'm going to paint you up darling, paint up your little lamb's wool in beautiful red~" She purred before her hand reached up to grab a fist full of his blond locks tightly.

"Sorry, I don't do makeover—ah! Hey, Senpai, that hurts!" Ronald winced, reaching up to grab Grell's slender hand clad in black, "Let go of m' hair!"

"Shh, shhh, you won't have to worry about this for much longer darling." She cooed mockingly giving his hair another harsh yank. "Oh little lamb fate as offered you to my hand, I shall treat you with all that you deserve." came her sultry and sinister voice as her other hand snaked up to roughly grab his jaw.

"F-Fuck!" Ronald cursed, twisting to break free, "What the bloody hell is going through your head?!" He didn't want to hurt Grell, but if this kept up…getting forceful might be his only option.

She let him free for a moment, letting him experience the fleeting sense of freedom for only a brief moment before grabbing him again. The sound of her laughter filled the air around them, seeping into the very crevices of the walls around them. "Nothing, little lamb, nothing but the monster's call."

Gritting his teeth, Ronald gripped Grell's wrist, "Senpai, I'm real sorry 'bout this…" he quickly hooked his ankle around Grell's, yanking her heeled feet out from under her as the blond butted his head forward.

Even as she began to fall backwards her laughter didn't subside. Such a precious little lamb who thought he could fight back against her. Her own head threw back in barely executed attempt to dodge his head butt. Her hand reached out to grab as his jacket in an attempt to pull him down with her. "Now, now little lamb don't pester me~" she screeched.

"Pester? You're the one that started this!" Ronald gasped, "Did you lose your mind?!" He twisted on top of the older reaper, trying to make Grell let go of him, "We're coworkers! Partners—friends!

"Exactly, little lamb, who better to be offered up to me in sacrifice to this beast than one I love so dearly?" She replied as a wild grin spread across her features, her eyes were glazed and glowing with a psychotic light, green fires that threatened to consume her if they were not quenched soon.

"Friends don't attack each other!" Ronald grunted, breaking free of Grell's hold and scrambling to his feet. Once free, he chose not to linger, He'd deal with Grell later—at work. He ran for the end of the alley where it connected to the streets.

Grell wasted no time scrambling up and darting up the rooftops to chase after him, a wild beast on her vicious hunt. Once she was in a close enough range she jumped down, pouncing on him and digging a pointed heel into his back. "Now, now little lamb don't make this harder on yourself~"

Ronald cried out as he slammed into the ground, his thick glasses cracking as they hit the cobblestone. "Shit! Not cool, Senpai!"

His heart pounded in his chest. Something was way off with Grell…well, more than usual.

"Shhh, shhh, don't cry little lamb, you're doing a good service, you'll be so beautifully dyed when we're done here~" She purred, digging her heel deeply into his back as she spoke. She would miss him, but she would like to remember him as he would soon be; beautiful and eternal, her sacrificial lamb.

"I ain't crying! It bloody hurts! Off!" Ronald grunted, "Geez, You're talking as if you plan t' kill me…" Ronald said, glancing up at the redhead, and paling at the look in her eyes. "…You're not…right? I thought you put the whole Jack the Ripper thing behind you!"

She didn't answer him, only grinned and shook her head. How little he knew; her time as the Ripper was indeed long past her but that had been something different from this, that had been both anger and joy, but this was simply to soothe the beast in her heart. She could feel her heel digging into the space between his ribs, perfect. With a sinister grin she lifted her heel just the tiniest bit before driving it down into his flesh.

"ARHH!" Ronald cried out, tears springing to his eyes as he grabbed Grell's foot, trying to pry the redhead's weight off his chest.

Blood was already soaking through his shirt and vest where Grell's heel had pierced, and the blond was going into a panic. Grell was serious about this…for whatever reason, she was serious!

The blond dug into his pocket, grabbing his trusty switchblade and flipping it open, stabbing it into Grell's smooth leg. It was made of Scythe material, and would leave a scar, but he had to do something to stop the crazed red reaper!

He truly was the perfect lamb to sacrifice to Grell's monster. He struggled so beautifully and she would truly miss him. Perhaps she would regret this when her mind returned to a better state, but right now she had no time for any regrets.

She cried out, fists clenching tightly and chest heaving when she felt the stabbing pain in her leg, but it only forced her foot down into his flesh harder until she heard the audible crack of ribs beneath her foot. This lamb was determined to fight for his life; truly he was perfect for such a sacrifice.

"Ghhn! G- _Grell_!" Ronald screamed in agony, his knife's blade slicing a deep gash into soft flesh, " _St—op_!"

Part of him wanted to believe that Grell could be talked down—that she'd stop the assault…but another part of him knew that that wouldn't happen…at least, not until it was too late.

" _GRELL_!"

The redhead could feel a slight twinge in her heart when he called her name like that, but the monster pushed it aside with ease. This wasn't the time for caring or love; this was just to soothe the beast before she had to sacrifice _herself_ to it. Fate had offered her this lamb and she had no intention of rejecting such a perfect gift.

A feral growl slipped from her throat when she felt the blade digging into her flesh before she bent down to try and pull it from her limb. Leather clad fingers tried to get a grip on the blade between her leg and his hand; but it only made her foot press harder on his ribs, driving both her heel and the ends of his ribs into his bleeding flesh. She could feel the blade slicing into her muscles, but she fought through the pain; she would not be defeated by this lamb.

Ronald trembled, his grip on his weapon faltering the more Grell put pressure on his broken ribs. It was either hang onto his dagger, or summon his scythe—which was not designed for fighting at such a close range. He needed the high ground…which he lacked. And if he used his scythe and managed to gain the advantage—he could kill his mentor.

Even in self defense he didn't want to deal with knowing he'd killed one of his closest friends.

Grell would have to deal with punishment that she would no doubt bestow on herself when her mind returned, but that would appear once she was done. Once the vicious high left her body she would be left with only her own thoughts and the blood of her beloved friend staining her hands, but that wouldn't come for a long time.

She could feel his grip faltering and used it to push his hand back until she was finally able to pull the blade from her flesh, another cry echoing in the darkness around them when she pulled it fully from her leg. She held the knife close to her, watching as her blood glistened on its blade. Perhaps it would be more fitting to end him with his own weapon.

"Don't—Don't…" Ronald begged, coughing between choked words, blood appearing between his parted lips. Painful though it was, his wound wouldn't kill him. It'd just take time to heal—if he could get away, that was.

He reached up with his trembling hand, gripping Grell's leg over the bleeding gash, and squeezing it. "…Pl—ease…"

Though her eyes remained glazed with their psychotic rage, behind them part of her seemed to soften for only a moment when she heard his ragged plea - but only for a moment.

If she was to be any kind of merciful, then she wouldn't let him hurt for much longer. Perhaps in another time she would've played with him more, perhaps more broken bones, or even a missing limb, deep wounds, just something; but no she would grant this lamb the respect his sacrifice deserved.

"Shh, shh, little lamb, your sacrifice is beautiful and you will be as well~" She cooed looking down at him with an almost tender gaze as she held the knife tightly in her grip, blood dripping from it's blade.

"This isn't—" Blood splattered past his lips as he coughed on his own blood again, "—p-pillow-talk…It's—murder and it's all— _ghnn_ —too real f-for my liking…"

He looked tearfully up at the blurred figure looming over his pained body, squeezing Grell's leg tighter in another silent plea.

Poor little lamb; if he had known that fate would've offered him up a sacrifice what would he have done? She didn't have time to entertain such thoughts tonight. Her monster demanded pain and blood of her if it was go back to its slumber, what other choice did she have but to take the gift of fate?

She knelt down close to him, close enough that she could see his eyes with ease, that he would no doubt be able to see that deranged smile on her lips. "Shush, little lamb, little Ronnie, you are the perfect gift for a monster." She breathed, eyes widening as she gazed at him drinking in his form for a final moment.

"F-Funny…I would have…" He gurgled and tried to take a deep breath, "…Never called you a monster b-before…" He paused to reach up and touch Grell's cheek with a bloody hand, "…Let me go, Senpai…"

Now _that_ almost penetrated the fog that engulfed Grell's dark mind, the thought that his last vision of her would be that of a monster. Pity. The real monster inside her chest roared until it was all she could hear.

Her grip on the blade tightened for one more brief moment before she plunged it into his chest with all her strength. She struck true, but she wasn't done, she wouldn't be just yet. A cry rang from her lips as she pulled the blade from his chest only to plunge it back in, creating another wound in his flesh.

She would paint this lamb until he was dyed to a beautiful red.

Ronald screamed out, kicking and fighting to stop Grell's attack until the blood he was choking on grew too much, silencing his cries. Of course, a reaper didn't need to breathe and couldn't die from a lack of breath.

His movements became sluggish and unfocused, his arms growing heavy as he was cut off from air needed to scream.

His vision blurred more, and all he could see was a blur of red. He reached for it, grabbing hold a thick lock of long crimson hair, giving it a hard yank in his desperate attempts at stopping Grell.

His body started feeling light, vision black, and his body relaxing as he lingered in the darkness. Ronald couldn't move. He couldn't even try to do so as a strange calmness replaced his panic.

…Was it over? Was he gone? He felt like he could float away…

 _'Struggle little lamb, make your sacrifice worth it for the monster'_ Grell thought to herself as she struggled to keep herself righted on top of him. At least his screams were dying down now; she could feel the monster inside her purring with satisfaction.

When he yanked at her hair she simply grunted in pain before she pulled herself from his grip, flames of anger licking inside her from behind her eyes. She needed to do this, it was the only thing that would work.

With a feral screech she pulled the blade from his chest only to thrust it in again, and again, and again. She threw all of her strength into it, savagely painting this lamb with his blood until her own face was coated with spatters of his life.

Her eyes were wide and crazed, watching the light fading from his eyes. Such a beautiful lamb, he had been perfect for this sacrifice. She could feel his blood soaking through her clothes, glistening on her skin and matting her hair; his life was hers now.

Blood gathered in a pool around the once-lively blond. running along the crevasses in the cobblestone. His body was limp, resting motionless on the ground, his chest ripped open to expose the damage done. Ronald's eyes, still open wide, had dulled, the light gone from their depths.

Ronald Knox…was gone.

Even his records that had been released had finished, dispersing into the wind, uncollected.

After she had exhausted herself from plunging the blade into the depths of his chest Grell fell to her knees atop him, brow brimming with a sheen of sweat. She stared at his lifeless eyes for a moment, clouded with death and that last hint of pain and betrayal.

Without warning, she threw her head back as a loud cackling laugh erupted from her throat as rain started to fall, as if the steady downpour would wash away her monster.

"So a beautiful, little lamb, my dear little Ronnie." She murmured before reaching out to brush his eyelids closed; his purpose was served, the beast in her chest slumbered on once more.

* * *

  **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
